gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anl-GN-Sco-U00 The Marid
Technology & Combat Characteristics Meh too much effort on offensive weapon. Its Nano plating armor is capable of absorbing beam attacks for long periods which makes the unit durable against heat weapons. While its Super reinforces E-Carbon can repel projectile weapons thrown at him for a long time Armaments *'A-Disc' :A-Discs are highly manueverable remote offensive weapons. They are capable of firing beam like weapon and automatically assist it's host, also that it can fire in synchronizing firing pattern with it's other A-Discs or fire individually for an indiscriminate firing style. Once it's energy is depleted/nearly it automatically returns back to it's original racks to refill so it can be used again. *'B-Disc' :B-Disc is an highly manueverable remote defensive weapons. The B-Disc is capable of defending it's host and itself by using it's strong energy shield barrier that has it's own energy shield generator, thus repelling beam weapons and powerful ones as well however if repeatedly being hit by powerful beam attacks the energy shield will became gradually weaker and can be destroyed by it till it can recovers the strength of it's Energy Shield. Once empty the disc simply returns back to it's disc rack to recharge and thus be usable again. *'C-Disc' :Similar to the A-Disc but the C-Disc can fire it's beam at a long range distances however it has an firing lag time of 2 seconds and can fire in a synchronizing firing pattern or individually way. Once empty it returns back to it's original rack so it can recharge it's energy and be usable again. *'L-Palm E-field' :Marid can defend itself from Beam & Projectile attacks by deploying an E-Field (Energy Shield Wall Field) on it's left hand as will the L-wrist Ring Drive Amplifier increases it's overall effectiveness and durability against incoming attacks not only by that if the Energy Field weakens by an powerful attack the field quickly regains it's strength. *'R-Palm HISP "High Speed" Beam Buster Cannon' :The Marid's right palm contains a powerful weapon known as the buster cannon, it can travel twice as fast than an ordinary TBR or the Beam cannon thanks to the R-Ring Drive Amplifier. When not used it's palm hole closes and while on combat the hatch opens. Special Systems & Features *'Disc Controller System V1.5' :An System both combination of Hardware and Software that can remotely handles/manages all Disc Weaponry, the disc can be controlled either manually by pilot or by an AI. Due to the version 1.5 the system is capable of managing disc at a fast pace along with the assist. *'Disc Rack' :Located on the shoulders & the back, the rack acts as an home and energy supply station for the discs. Disc rack is also equipped with fixed position point defense laser turrets to fend off enemy or objects targeting the rack not only by that the disc rack has it's own energy field to defend against enemy beam and ammunition attacks. *'L-Wrist Mini Drive Amplifier' :Located on the left wrist this ring shape amplifies the use of E-field not only by that it increases the fields regeneration at a fast rate. *'R-Arm Ring Drive Amplifier' :An ring shape that is located on it's right upper Arm near its shoulder. This increases the units weapon velocity speed travel however it needs a good 5 second start up before being used on the beginning of the battle *'Twin Drive System' :See Gundam wikia for more info!. *'Trans-Am System' :See Gundam wikia for more information! History Notes & Trivia *The word Marid comes from Arabic Folklore (Arabic: مارد‎ mārid), as the Marid is a large and powerful Jinni, having great powers.